This Time Next Year
by HopelesslyOlitz
Summary: Spend a day with Olitz (POTUS and pregnant FLOTUS) as they take Ella to the White House Egg Roll. It's just just a bit of Olitz fluff for anyone who needs it! I'm taking things back to the way I wish they were. James is alive. Tom is still the loyal SSA agent that I knew and loved! No Mellie, Jake, Russel or Grant children. Most importantly, Olitz is HAPPY! *One Shot*


***This started out as a silly little Easter gift for my amazing Sister Wife/Scandal bestie, but I've decided to post it because I've been soo lazy in updating my other story. I hope you all enjoy it. A huge thank you to the brilliant Gladiator4Olitz who is not only an incredible friend, but also my FanFic compass. Without her, I'd be 752ing in the corner!***

* * *

It was 3:49 and Fitz was still awake. He was pushed to the very edge of his king sized bed with a tiny foot digging into his lower back, wondering how he had let his wife talk him into letting their goddaughter crawl into bed with them. He let out a loud groan when he looked at the clock. He had to be up in few hours to host the annual White House Egg Roll, and it didn't look like he'd be getting any sleep tonight thanks to the little ninja who was happily snoring next to him. He thought about picking her up and moving her back into the center of the bed, but he didn't want her to roll the other way and kick Liv. Instead, he adjusted his pillow and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"Unca Fizzzzz" Ella said in a singsong voice, as she lifted one of Fitz's eyelids with her tiny little finger. "Hmphhh" she sighed, opening his other eyelid when he didn't wake up.

Fitz tried to figure out where he was and what was going on as Ella explained that he needed to get up because the Bunny was coming. Slowly coming out of his sleepy haze, he heard Liv laugh, and then the click of her cell phone as she took a picture of Ella sitting on top of him with her nose only inches away from his. Not having to worry about waking Liv up, he decided to teach his favorite little bed hog a lesson.

Fitz pretended to be asleep, letting out an exaggerated snore that made Ella laugh so hard that she fell back onto the mattress giggling. Fitz didn't move, pretending to sleep as Ella crept closer to him.

"Careful Sweet Pea," Liv warned lightheartedly. "He's a grumpy pants when he wakes up." she continued, watching Fitz trying not to smile. Resting one hand on his forehead, Ella leaned down to give him a wet kiss on the cheek before using her finger to pry open his eye again.

"Wake up Unca Fizz," she said determined to wake him up so that they could play.

In one fluid movement, Fitz flipped Ella back onto the bed and began to tickle her.

"This is for waking me up," he teased, doing his best to avoid her flailing limbs. Not wanting to wear her out before the day began, he stopped and let her catch her breath.

"And just wait until I find the person who tried kick me off the bed all night long. When I find out who kept kicking me, I'm going to eat their belly button for breakfast," he teased, looking at Ella's stomach and then at Liv's. Although some toddlers would be afraid, Ella thought it was the most hysterical thing she had ever heard.

"I think whoever lost this teeny tiny sock is the same person who was trying to kick me onto the floor all night," he said, trying to keep a straight face/

"It was Auntie!" Ella squealed, laughing when Liv pretended to be shocked.

"Was it now?" Fitz asked, grinning at his pregnant wife.

"Noooo it was not. I stayed on my side all night long," Liv chuckled.

"We'll just have to see about that," he said moving closer to Liv, and placing a quick kiss on her swollen belly.

"Good morning Jellybean," he said, grinning when he felt his daughter kick in response to his voice before moving Ella's hand onto Liv's stomach so that she was able to feel the baby kicking

Ella beamed and pushed Liv's shirt up over her baby bump so that she could talk to the baby.

"Hi Jellybean," she began, talking into Liv's bellybutton like it was a microphone. Pressing her lips against Liv's skin, Ella continued talking to her baby cousin as Liv and Fitz watched with matching smiles.

"Jellybean was kicking you," she said finally picking her head up from Liv's stomach.

"Ohhhhh no it wasn't. Jellybean was all the way over here with me!" Liv laughed, grateful that she and Fitz were able to have this time with Ella before the baby arrived.

"I think it was Auntie and Jellybean, too. I think we should tickle them both," he whispered to conspiratorially to Ella who nodded seriously.

"Don't even think about it Fitzgerald," she warned, smirking as he pulled his hand away slowly. Fitz dipped his head, and opted to press a gentle kiss to his wife's lips instead. "Good morning," he said against her lips, kissing her one more time before pulling away.

Fitz watched Ella creep closer to Liv and snuggle into her side. He couldn't help but to think that this time next year, they would be waking up to their child, and they would finally have the family that they had always dreamed of.

* * *

Liv was the first one out of bed. She showered and dressed while Fitz and Ella snuggled in bed watching cartoons.

Fitz looked up when he the door open, and immediately noticed that his wife was near tears. He easily shifted Ella so that her head was resting on the pillow instead of his arm before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Liv let out an audible sigh as she studied herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Fitz said, moving to meet his wife as she began tugging at the hem and seams of her dress.

"I look like an Easter egg," she frowned, feeling uncomfortable in the pale yellow dress that had seemed to fit better two weeks ago.

"You look beautiful," he said again, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her until his hands rested on her stomach.

"This is what you do to me," he whispered in her ear, pressing himself into her back as they both starred at their reflection in the mirror.

"Mmmm hmmm," she said unconvinced. "And if memory serves me right, _THAT _is why I'm bigger than a blimp.

Even though she was all belly and breasts, he knew that she still felt self conscious, especially when she knew that she was going to be photographed. She was only two weeks from her due date, but in his eyes, she thought she was more beautiful with each passing day.

"I'm going to look like a marshmallow peep waddling across the lawn, and don't even get me started about how my ass is going to look on TV," she said, and Fitz kissed her neck to keep from laughing.

"If you're not feeling up to it, I can take Ella out on my own," he said trying to be supportive, before continuing. "But, I'd really like to show my beautiful wife off to the world."

"This," he said, tenderly caressing her stomach, "is you caring our child. It makes you even more beautiful, if that's even possible."

Although she would rather spend the day in yoga pants, and away from the prying eyes of the press, she couldn't disappoint Ella or Fitz.

"It's fine," she said, trying to sound excited.

Olivia smiled, wondering how she was so lucky to have such an amazing husband. He felt her begin to relax in his arms, her body melting into his as he held her. They both turned when Ella squealed, "The Easter Bunny," as commercial for Easter candy came on.

Untangling herself from Fitz's arms, she turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Go get dressed and I'll get our little princess ready. Come on Sweet Pea," Liv said, scooping Ella into her arms and carrying her into the spare bedroom where her dress was hanging.

* * *

An hour later, Fitz walked hand in hand with his wife toward South Lawn as he held Ella in his free arm. Olivia was barefoot, waiting until the last possible second to put on her heels, and Ella, wanting to be just like her aunt, also decided to go without shoes.

"Sit," Fitz said, gently helping her into the chair. Taking Liv's heels from her, he placed Ella onto her lap and knelt on the floor in front of them.

As Ella snuggled against her aunt, Fitz pulled her ballet flats from his jacket pocket. Liv and Fitz exchanged a meaningful look, both knowing that Ella wasn't going be pleased about the prospect of having to wear shoes for the rest of the day. Before she could object, he lifted her foot and pretended to sniff it.

"Phhhhewww" he said dramatically, scrunching up his face and pretending to cough. "Those are some stinky piggies," he teased, holding his nose for effect. He pretended to wobble from the smell, and Ella began laughing so hard that she didn't even realize that he had slipped both shoes on in the process.

Liv smiled at both of them, as their laughter filled the hallway. Fitz was wonderful with children, but the bond that he shared with his goddaughter was almost magical. She never had any doubts that Fitz would make an incredible daddy, but watching him with Ella made her realize how much she was looking forward to watching him play with their own daughter. While he was occupied with Ella, she tried to reach for her shoes, but Fitz beat her to it. Lifting her foot, he lovingly massaged it before slipping the heel on and repeating the process with the other foot.

"Thank you," she mouthed as he lifted Ella back into his arms and helped Liv up from the chair.

"Here we go," she said, taking a deep breath and giving a stiff smile, feeling extremely self conscious about her appearance.

He knew she didn't want to do this, and felt a pang of guilt that she was doing it for him. He wished that there was something that he could say to reassure her, but he knew his wife well enough to know that she wouldn't listen. He wished that she could see how beautiful she was, but if she couldn't, he at least wanted her to remind her they'd be meeting their daughter soon, and it would all be worth it.

"Liv," he said stopping just before they walked out the door and onto the lawn. She looked at him expectantly, wondering what was so important for him to stop almost dead in his tracks.

"Next year, we'll be doing this with Jellybean," he said quietly, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. She could tell how excited he was to meet their daughter, and how desperately he wanted to be a daddy.

"I love you," she said, her voice cracking with emotion, and just wanting to wrap her arms around him.

"I love you too," he grinned, taking her hand in his free hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I love the Easter Bunny!" Ella added, making Liv and Fitz laugh as they opened the door and walked out onto the South Lawn.

* * *

As the first family walked out the doors, cameras began to flash, and Ella buried her face deeper into Fitz's chest.

"It's OK Sweet Pea," Liv reassured her, leaning in closer to Fitz so that she could rub Ella's back as she spoke to her. "They're just taking your picture because you're so pretty," Liv cooed, adjusting the hem of Ella's dress.

"My picture?" she questioned with a smile, perking up immediately. Having her picture taken was Ella's favorite thing to do, and she began to ham it up for the camera as her godparents smiled proudly.

After walking to a podium that had been set up for the event, Fitz handed Ella off to Liv. He was anxious to get his official obligations over with so he could enjoy the rest of the day with his girls.

"Happy Easter! Thank you all so much for coming to help us celebrate," Fitz began, waving at the huge crowd that had formed to hear him speak. "This year's theme is Family Fun Time. Olivia and I hope that you spend the day enjoying all the events with the ones you love."

"Unca Fizzzzz," Ella interrupted, reaching in an attempt to get back into Fitz's arms.

"Uncle Fitz is busy right now, Sweet Pea, but he'lll be done in one minute," Liv whispered into her ear.

Without a second thought, Fitz stopped and scooped Ella into his arms. He continued his speech, thanking everyone for their effort and dedication in pulling together such an incredible event.

"Now, I'd like to introduce to you all to the real star of the Grant family, my beautiful wife," Fitz began.

"The Easter Bunny?" Ella questioned excitedly, and everyone laughed. Fitz realized that in addition to being upstaged when his wife was around, he was also being upstaged by his adorable goddaughter.

"As you can all see, my goddaughter has been fangirling over the Easter Bunny all morning. So, if any of you all see the him today, make sure to send him our way." Again, the crowd chuckled, and he introduced Liv.

"You're a 54 year old white man. Never, ever say fangirling again," she whispered when he leaned in to kiss her, and she grinned at him as they pulled away from each other.

"Thank you Mr. President," she said, smirking over at him. He loved when she flirted with him in public, and looked forward to their time together tonight when they were alone inside the White House.

"Who's excited?" Liv said into the microphone, hoping to excite the crowd before delivering a short speech on how important spending time together as a family is.

"Enjoy your day! We can't wait to see you all down there!" she said as Fitz and Ella stepped next to her.

Liv and Fitz remained at the podium for a few minutes as the White House Press Corps. were led into the small area for pictures and limited questions.

"Daddy!" Ella exclaimed when she saw James. James waved and blew a kiss to his daughter, trying to disregard the glares he received from some other reporters. He knew that many of the reporters felt that he was given special treatment because of his relationship with Liv and Fitz, but he did his best to ignore them, knowing that he was always objective in his writing.

Liv and Fitz answered a few questions, signaling to the press that this would be their final question as Ella started getting antsy in Fitz's arms. Liv opened her purse, and handed Ella a small package of dried apples as they finished up.

"Mr. President, today's theme is family togetherness, yet that little girl is with you instead of her family. Where are her parents?"

Fitz didn't need to look at Liv to know that if there weren't cameras taping her every move, she would have jumped over the podium and been beating the shit out of Cindy Smith already. As Communications Director, she hated Cindy, and now that she was First Lady, her feelings didn't change.

"Today we are celebrating family togetherness, Cindy. I hope that you are not so closed minded that you believe that family doesn't exist beyond the parent child relationship. Family includes, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, godparents, cousins, and sometimes, close family friends. Families in the United States are diverse, and today we are celebrating that diversity, and love," Liv said glaring at the reporter. Although she tried not to let her irritation show, she had. She was offended not only for James, but for all the families that she had offended with that question. To add insult to injury, Cindy knew that Ella's father was standing only a row in front of her.

"As for Ella," she said, glancing at the child who was now trying to feed Fitz her apple slices, "her parents were kind enough to allow us to spend some quality time with her before the arrival of our daughter. Today, the President and I are celebrating family togetherness with our goddaughter. As is the case many families, obligations often get in the way of spending an entire day having fun with loved ones. Today, we are grateful to have that opportunity. Thank you and have a great day," she said, stepping away from the podium as Fitz placed his hand at the small of her back guiding her down onto the lawn.

"Great job, Sweetheart," Fitz said as they walked together down the stairs.

"I hate that bi," she began, stopping herself when she remembered that Ella was in earshot.

He moved his hand to cover one of Ella's ears. "Such language, and from the First Lady," he teased, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz had spent the day chasing Ella around the lawn, and both of them were exhausted. They had participated in the egg roll, hunted for eggs twice, and completed the obstacle course more than either one of them cared to remember. Then there was the hula hoop contest and the dance party. Ella wanted to play basketball, but wasn't able to make any baskets, so Fitz hoisted her up to the basket every time it was her turn. Ella dragged her godparents to every character that she spotted, and it seemed like they had seen every character, princess, and superhero on the lawn. Both Liv and Fitz considered themselves to be physically fit, but this tiny 3 year old was running them ragged.

"Up," Ella said, reaching her arms into the air and waiting for her aunt to pick her up. Her godparents grinned at each other, hoping that she was beginning to wind down and would be ready for a nap soon.

Olivia was exhausted. She bent down slowly, her legs, feet and back were killing her as she lifted Ella onto her hip.

"Let me take her," Fitz said, feeling exhausted himself and he wasn't 8 ½ months pregnant.

"I'm fine," she said as convincingly as she could muster, but she knew that Fitz wasn't buying it, and she handed Ella off.

"Bunny!" Ella squealed with renewed energy and both groaned when they realized that they would be visiting the Easter Bunny for the 300th time that day. If there weren't so many other children who were excited to meet the Easter Bunny, he would have invited the Bunny into the residence to play with Ella while they relaxed.

"I'll take her, and you go say your goodbyes," Liv volunteered, much preferring spending time with the Easter Bunny over making rounds to a bunch of stuffy politicians with a tired child in her arms.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to leave her with Ella, but also knowing that he couldn't leave without acknowledging a few high ranking members of his party.

"We'll be fine," she said before she saw the line for the Easter Bunny. Although she could have easily walked to the front of the line, she had insisted all day that they wait in every line to set a good example for Ella, and Fitz had agreed.

Olivia got in line behind a woman in her mid 40's with 3 small children. The woman's youngest child, a little girl who appeared to be around Ella's age, began to cry when she looked at Tom, obviously scared not only by his size, but his commanding presence.

"We're fine Tom," she assured him, feeling comfortable enough with her surroundings to let him move a reasonable distance from her.

"Ma'am," he began, knowing that protocol was for him to be within 3 feet of the First Lady at all times.

"They were here before us, they closed the line behind us. We're fine," she said more forcefully, and Tom backed up giving her some space.

Liv put Ella down, and the two little girls became fast friends, singing and dancing as they waited in line. The little girl's mother was absolutely delighted to be in such close proximity to the First Lady, and asked is she would mind posing for a picture with her children, which Liv happily did. Over the next few minutes, the women chatted casually as the children played.

As they got closer to the front of the line, the woman began to tend to her children, trying to get them ready for their photo with the Easter Bunny.

Out of no where, Liv felt a warm rush of liquid cascading down her legs. It took her a minute to realize that her water broke, and another minute to calm down enough to figure out what to do.

Olivia sat down on one of the decorative hay bales that lined the fence and motioned to Tom. Seeing the look of distress on her face, he was by her side instantly.

"Are you OK ma'am?" he asked, instantly gaining the attention of the woman in front of them.

"Would you get my husband please? I'd really like for him to be in the picture with Ella," she said as calmly as possible, not wanting the entire lawn and Press Corps. to know that she was in labor.

"But ma'am, are you,"

"Tom, get Fitz. Jellybean and I would REALLY like him in the picture," she said forcefully, watching as it all came together for him. Tom began speaking into his sleeve. "That's right. Jam is requesting Justice," he said easily, picking up on the fact that she didn't want him to mention that she was in labor.

"He's on his way ma'am," Tom reassured her. "Let's get to a more secure location," he said, offering his hand to help her up.

"No," Olivia said firmly, having gone into fixer mode. She wanted to keep the details surrounding the birth of her child as private as possible, and hoped to be able to exit the lawn without creating a media circus. She also didn't want any photos with what she assumed would be a very wet skirt gracing the cover of newspapers all over the world. She cringed just thinking about how incredibly embarrassing it would be.

"There's only a few people ahead of us. We're going to let Ella take her picture and then the area will be clear. We can head back into the house from here without walking through the crowd," she said, and Tom was impressed by how calm she was about the whole thing. He wondered how Fitz was going to react when he found out that operation Jellybean was already in full swing.

"Oh my God," Liv panted, grabbing her stomach and Tom's arm as her first contraction hit.

"Ma'am? We should really move you to... Shit," he said, forgetting that there were kids around when she dug her nails into his arm and squeezed with Herculean strength.

Fitz leisurely made his way toward the line for the bunny, stopping to interact with the children he met along the way. The minute he saw Liv grabbing her stomach and the way her face contorted in pain, he began sprinting toward her, gaining the attention of everyone in the immediate area.

"Livvie, Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, worry etched across his face.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't you tell me that it was an emergency?" Fitz barked at Tom, feeling guilty that he had taken his time coming back to Liv.

"Sir, I think that we should discuss this in the house," Tom said calmly, trying not to draw anymore attention to the situation than Fitz already had.

The contraction was finally over, and Liv was able to speak again.

"Jellybean is ready to make her debut," she said weakly, trying not to laugh as she watched every ounce of color from his face.

She knew he was thrilled, but there was no doubt that now that it was showtime, he was as nervous as she was.

"I wanted to leave the lawn quietly without drawing any attention to the fact I was in labor, but I don't think that's a viable option now," she quipped, looking up to see roughly 2,000 pairs of eyes trying to get a glimpse of her.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he said, kissing her nose, his hands resting on her stomach. "Let's get you inside. Can you walk?"

Olivia nodded, and bit her lip nervously. "But my water broke," she began, and before she could explain any further, he had taken off his jacket and tied if loosely around her waist. As he tied it, he dipped his head and placed a gentle kiss to her stomach, not bothered by the large crowd of people watching his every move.

"Do me a favor Jellybean, and take it easy on Mommy," he said as he helped her up, and scooped Ella into his arms before helping his wife toward the gate.

As they prepared to leave the lawn, Fitz looked back to the crowd of people gathered who still hadn't take their eyes off the first family.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

She knew how excited he was, and how much he wanted to share their happy news with anyone who would listen. Fitz grinned before turning around and shouting, "We're have a baby!" as the the entire crowd began cheering and shouting well wishes.


End file.
